wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1, 2 ' Whispheart flecked her tail. Cats began emargeing from their dens, Stoatpaw sat down beside Wolftail. Creekfrost watched closer to the front. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Falconcry sat next to Runningpaw, feeling awkward. "Hey, I am sorry that I left, will you forgive me?" Falconcry asked. "I will not forgive you, since I'm not mad at you. You did what you thought was right, and that's only the best. Will you fovgive me, for the fact that yet another of your kits left?" Runningpaw asked. "No. Since I'm not mad at you!" Falconcry said, licking the youngest kit. Runningpaw purred. WOLFBLAZE 16:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) (Creek and Falcon used to be best friends before he left) Creekfrost watched Falconcry. I thought he died...? ''(oh and he hasn't seen Creek since he got his face scarred) When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:08, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Creekfrost? Is that you? What happpened to you face? I am so sorry!" Falconcry meowed. Runningpaw could tell he was scared Creekfrost would be mad as well. WOLFBLAZE 16:20, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, it's okay, I erm.. got it from a fox." he lied he knew the Clan hated Talonfang and would think if anything went wrong it would be her fault, but he knew that she was still the ct she once was, so he didn't want to ruin her image more then it was by telling him how it really happened. "You look well." he meowed.When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:24, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you. I heard you were the new deputy, is that true?" He asked. 'He used to talk differently but not anymore good fpr him!' Falconcry thought. WOLFBLAZE 16:26, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes I am." he mewed. "So where have you been all this time?" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:28, October 8, 2015 (UTC) All around, after...Poor Dazzlekits.....death I couldn't stay in the Clan....but I wanted to come back after all this time." Falconcry said, his eyes clouded. He had loved his second-youngest kit, who was Dazzlekit, and when he gave her greencough which killed her, he left. WOLFBLAZE 16:30, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, he saw his sister glaring from the warriors den at them. ''she's not going to get over this easily. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 16:32, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Faloncry looked at his mate. "Whispheart, I am sorry that I left, but I couldn't stay. Not after what I did to poor Dazzekit, and what I almost did to Runningpaw. I don't think Waterkit leaving is my fault, she wasn't like that. And she did stay in the Clan for moons, I think if she was going to leave to find me, she would have done it long before." He said. But he could understand, why it might be hard for Whispheart to fovgive him. WOLFBLAZE 23:00, October 8, 2015 (UTC) She just turned away. "Yep." she padded away. "Do something sweet for her, that'll make her happy." Creekfrost meowed to Falconcry. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:12, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze appeared behind Creekfrost. "Hi! What's going on?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Falconcry looked at his mates eyes, what to say? Could he ask his son what to say? 23:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost had left Falconcry and Runningpaw and was heading out. "Nothing, just... hunting." he mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:20, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw padded over to Whispheart. "Why are you mad at Dad?" he asked. WOLFBLAZE 23:22, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze nodded to Creekfrost. "Okay," ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Would you like to come?" he asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Sure! Maybe this time, two cats hunting won't become a patrol," she said. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "He left me when I needed him most." she meowed to Runningpaw ----- Creekfrost flecked his tail and led the way out. Weird how she happened to say that. "Where should we hunt?" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:29, October 8, 2015 (UTC) But he felt like...like it was...his fault that Dazzlekit died, he felt like he was a killer." Runningpaw said. WOLFBLAZE 23:32, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "I don't really care where. Where do you think?" She asked. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "He could have made up for it by helping me with you and your siblings." she huffed. ------------ "Maybe the river." he suggested and led the way there. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:35, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "But he had it the hardest! Do you really think that was why Waterkit left?" Runningpaw asked. WOLFBLAZE 23:36, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "I gave birth to her! I was supposed to protect her from everything and I failed, I think I ''had it hardest." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:38, October 8, 2015 (UTC) As soon as they got there, Stoneblaze spotted prey. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... (I agree with Whisp but Running is a boy so I think he would be on his dad side) But did you ''kill her?" WOLFBLAZE 23:42, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "If he really wants me to be nice again maybe he shouldn't send his son over to do the work."she growled. --------- Creekfrost killed a thrush. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:44, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze stalked and caught a vole. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "I don't if I could love someone, who was mad at me for feeling upset." Runningpaw growled. Ready to be busted. WOLFBLAZE 23:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Whsipheart flecked her tail. "He's gonna have to try harder." she growled and walked away. ------- "Great catch!" Creekfrost mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:53, October 8, 2015 (UTC) "Fine. I am gonna go see my friend Stoatpaw!" Runningpaw purred, and padded off. WOLFBLAZE 23:56, October 8, 2015 (UTC) When Runningpaw wanted to hang out, Stoatpaw of crouse said yes. "I dare you to climb the tree!" she mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:33, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze slightly blushed. "Thanks!" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost nodded then jerked. Right behind her, a foxes head was sticking out of the bracken. He leapt at it. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze whipped around then saw Creekfrost battling a fox and she jumped in to help. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... The fox snarled and almost caught Stoneblaze in it's savage jaws. He ranked it's eyes. It let out a howl of pain. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) The fox took a step back and Stoneblaze leapt at it once more causing it to retreat. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost sat down puffing while watching the fox run away. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze was puffing, then asked Creekfrost, "Are you okay?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Yes," he meowed ignoring the pain in his shoulder where the fox bit. "What about you?" he asked getting to his paws. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:59, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine— thanks to you." she meowed, standing updates . ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... He nodded shifting his paws uneasily. "We should go back to camp." he mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 01:04, October 9, 2015 (UTC) She nodded. Then started to pad back to camp with Creekfrost. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost stopped and started to make a patrol to go make sure the fox left. He picked Wolftail, Stoatpaw, Featherheart and Stormpaw for the patrol. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 01:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) (I gotta go) "You might want to see the medicine cat with that shoulder," she mewed to Creekfrost. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... (bye!) He looked at his shoulder and saw the cut was deep. He nodded and turned to the medicine den. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 01:10, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw looked at the groundd, still shaking from fear. Seeing the ground so close to him felt much better then looking at it froms what seemed like 100s of feet in the air, and not knowing how to get down. He was so happy to be on the ground, that be hadn't even noticed that he was left alone from the patrol. His brother Stormpaw was allowed to go, and Stoatpaw. That was all the apprentices, other then himself which meant he was the only apprentice not allowed to go. He let out a small growl. It was his second day as an apprentice, and he hadn't been able to catch any food for his Clan at all. Leaf-bare was coming, and the Clan needed food. And Runningpaw couldn't find any. Then he had a thought, why not follow the patrol? That was a hunting a patrol. Then he thought about it, it wasn't a hunting patrol, but something better. A patrol to look for a fox. That sounded like fun, even thought he had no idea how to fight a fox, the idea of fighting one was fun. So he went off to look for the fox. 02:17, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Stoatpaw skipped along side Stormpaw. "I'm so excited! are you?" she asked in a great skip. ----- Creekfrost left the medicine den, his wound treated. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Is your wound better?" Stoneblaze asked worried. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... He nodded. "It didn't hurt before." he lied coolly. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:00, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "Good," Stoneblaze meowed. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Maybe you should go see her for your ear?" he meowed glancing at the blood around the tip of Stoneblaze's ear. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:03, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw walked around the patrol, none of them knew he was there! It was wonderful fot him to do. HHe heard his older brother's voice, "Yeah! Too bad my little brother missed this! He would have loved this quite a lot!" Runningpaw purred. WOLFBLAZE 01:59, October 10, 2015 (UTC) "I wish he was here! I could show him some awesome moves if we see the fox, do you want me to show you some?" Stoatpaw asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 02:16, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw couldn't stay back. He just couldn't not when it would be perfect to be there. "Well, you got your wish!" He meowed, walking over to them. WOLFBLAZE 02:27, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay